Looking at the Rain
by crzyanimefangrl
Summary: In middle school, Kagome have impossible problems. She sees Inuyasha, a different guy from last year, has a play, have admirers. With her friend, Sango, she finds things she didn't understand before, and find true love.
1. Proluge

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Inu-Yasha.**

Chapter One

Inu-Yasha stared out across the courtyard for Kagome from under a tree. She saw him laughing chatting with her friends. _Laughing and playing._ He wanted that laughing and playing. With her.

Kikyo watched all of this from the corner of her eye. Glaring once, glaring twice. She can never stop glaring at how Inu-Yasha looked at jerk Kagome. She wanted that. She DESERVED that, but that stupid idiotic Kagome just had to steal Inu-Yasha from her.


	2. Chapter 1

Loved but Lost:

Author's Note:  
I do not own Inu-Yasha; Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter One

_Pitter-Patter, pitter-patter…  
Pitter-Patter, pitter-patter..._

It was raining today. Sango sighed and opened up her purple umbrella. She was going to start the long walk to Kagome's house. She was going to study for a huge test in science class. Kagome needed help on it too, so they arranged a little study lesson today at 3:00 p.m. Sango walked upto the doorsteps of the Higurashi shrine, and knocked on the huge wooden doors. Mrs. Higurashi answered and letted Sango in. Before she went in, she shook her umbrella, and out came raindrops. Somehow, those raindrops reminded her of something. But she couldn't remember.After shaking it to make sure it was dry, she tucked the purple umbrella deepinto the huge pockets of her knee-length jacket. She went in, said konichiwa toMrs. Higurashi, and started for the stairs.Sota saw her and said hi as he walked down the stairs, getting his Playstation II out of the garage to play with.

Sango climbed the stairs, thinking of Kohaku.He and Sota were so alike, she almost mistaked Sota for Kohaku sometimes. Kohaku was at a boarding school, because the public schools weren't enough to suit his brilliance-At least, that was what most teachers said, so their mother enrolled him in a private boarding school. She missed him alot, but he came home for Christmas and New Year. As she walked into Kagome's room, she saw a familiar room she had been in for sleepovers, slumber parties, birthday parties, and tea parties. It was a room she spended time in a lot, when she wasn't at home. It was filled everything that she could memorize from top to bottom. Kagome's room had a window with its curtain pulled back, revealing the rain was still pouring. Silently, yet thunderous. There were posters of the latest pop stars, awards from schools, and pictures of sketched art. A twin-sized bed laid against the wall, with a big fluffy pillow. On the far side of the room, there sat a desk with pencils, pens, crayons, and other sketching tools. As she looked around, she dropped her backpack to the floor, and left her jacket on the bed. Thenshe pounced onto the bed, and laid on her stomach looking through the window, into the rain. Looking at the Rain.

"Sango, you okay?" Kagome asked as she entered the room with a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, yeah. I am. I'm just looking at the rain. And thinking about something."

"What are you thinking about? Asked Kagome as she too, sat down cross-legged on the bed, looking at the rain.


	3. Chapter 2

Looking at the Rain

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Inu-Yasha; Rumiko Takahashi does**.

Chapter Two:

"Look, you can tell me while we go eat ice cream. Oh, and don't forget to bring your homework. We will do it, while we eat ice cream."

"Okay."

"Let's race!"

They raced downstairs, and soon entered the kitchen. Where Sango could remember the warm nights she spent at the kitchen drinking hot cocoa, laughing and smiling. The kitchen with its refrigerator, its dining table with its red-white checkered table cloth, the cupboards filled with dishes, bowls, and cups, the drawers filled with numbers of silverware, and Mrs. Higurashi washing the vegetables, getting ready for dinner.

Kagome took out some ice cream out of the refrigerator, and started scooping scoops of ice cream into two orange bowls. She handed Sango the bowl of ice cream and a spoon, and the other bowl of ice cream was left to herself.

"So what is it?"

"What, the science problem?"

"Uh, no. Remember when you said you were thinking about something?"

"Oh! it's just, well, it's Miroku..."

Flashback

There was laughter everywhere. There were party hats, and pieces of cake, the game, "Pin the Donkey", and others. But there was one person that didn't joined in the fun. There was a crying girl, sitting alone in a corner while everybody was watching Miroku blow out the candles of his 5th birthday cake. Everybody cheered when he did. And he made three wishes.

" My first wish is to have a donkey."

" My second wish is to have a neat car!"

" My third wish is…"

Everybody wondered what the third wish was. Miroku didn't say it out loud. He said it so soft that nobody can hear, except the little girl in the corner. Sango. To her, the wish was as loud as can be.

"My third wish is to kiss Sango."

The moment she heard it, she bursted to full tears. She didn't want to be with that freak Miroku. The one who rubbed other girl's butts on purpose! She didn't want to be with that guy who was all nice around the girls and being disorderly around the boys.

And what the little girl did was ran away, into the darkness of the evening.

End Flashback

"I am thinking…I am thinking of Miroku. I mean, that was long time ago."

"Oh, I know him. He's really nice."

" Yeah, I guess."

Flashback

A girl was on the floor, throwing up. She was alone, but a shadow above her told her she was not. A particular shadow with a boyish shape stood with the familiar shape of the little ponytail, jeans, and t-shirt.

"You okay? Let me take you to the nurse." Said Miroku, as he stuck out a hand to help Sango.

Ends Flashback

"I just don't know whether I like him or not. He's so complicated."

Sango put down her spoon. "Look, I gotta go. I am going to get my stuff first, though."

She walked up the stairs, thinking about what she just said. She took the jacket, and stuffed the homework back into her backpack.

"Sayonara, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Kagome. I will see you later." She bowed.

She went out the door,put on her jacket, andopened up herpurple umbrella. And she wentinto the darkness of the night. While it was raining...


End file.
